Snow
by emicha
Summary: The woman sat up straight and watched him with narrow eyes. "Did you ever experience winter up in the mountains?" As an answer Levi gave her an annoyed look. Of course not. "Well, let me tell you, it is awful." RivaMika Week day 1


Day 1 of 4th rivamikaweek on tumblr  
A. Documenting the events throughout Levi's birthday and/or Christmas_D_

B. Reminiscing upon childhood memories

-"The story of a young boy living in a large, snowless city waiting for the first snowfall that never comes."-

* * *

"This snow is so damn gross...", Mikasa grumbled as she put more wood into the fireplace before she slipped back into bed. "And that's just the beginning. Soon you won't see anything but this devilish white shit..."

"Stop nagging around, brat. Snow's nice.", it came from the man by the window. The first snow of the year had started to fall the day before and ever since the first snowflake had met the ground, the Corporal seemed to be stuck to every window he passed by.

"Nice? It would be nice if you put on a shirt. Seeing that you don't even try to keep yourself warm freezes me to death."

Levi laughed shortly without turning his eyes away from the window. "What a shame. The sight of my bare chest should do the exact opposite to you."

Mikasa snorted and wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, for a while both of them watched the snowfall silently. "Why are you so fond of the snow, shorty?"

"Why are you not?"

The woman sat up straight and watched him with narrow eyes. "Did you ever experience winter up in the mountains?"

As an answer Levi gave her an annoyed look. Of course not.

"Well, let me tell you, it is awful.", the black-haired started, "All year long you work hard on the soil that carries your fruits and vegetables. You have to plow the soil, plant your seeds, do everything that helps your work to grow. But winter can destroy all of this. Sometimes the snowfall comes too early or lasts until spring. You can't plow frozen soil. You can't plant tomatoes in June. Winter can destroy your harvest and then you have to starve. No, winter is not nice."

Levi would have rolled his eyes but he saw the excitement in her face, when she explained her point of view. Instead he lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "I almost forgot you're a farm girl."  
A sad smile found it's way into Mikasa's face, when she realised that he was wrong. "Not anymore, I guess." Again she watched the snow whirling through the air. "Being a farm girl… As a child I used to think of this as my future, but now it's a mere memory."

"Do you miss this times?"

She shook her head. "Why should I? I keep them in my heart." For the first time this morning, Levi left his place by the window and went to the table where the teapot stood that Mikasa brought earlier. The tea into it was still steaming and Levi poured some of the liquid into two cups.

"What's about you, Levi?", Mikasa asked all of sudden and he looked at her in slight confusion. "What?"

"How was winter for you back then?"

Levi frowned, handed the girl one of the cups and sat down next to her. For a moment he was in thoughts. "Well, as shitty as any other season." A look at her face showed that she was not satisfied with his answer and he shrugged his shoulders. "Down in the underground cities it smells like sweat and shit all year long. There is no intense heat in summer nor snow in winter. Nothing that could ruin a harvest, but they starve anyway since there isn't even soil to work with. Not that anything would grow down there. The sunlight rarely reaches hell." Levi took a sip from his tea while Mikasa kept silence. One side of her wished she hadn't asked, the other felt sorry. He noticed the way she looked away from him and nudged her in the side.

"Don't give me this. You wanted to know, farm girl." She smiled weakly and nodded. "Sometimes I forgot that there is worse than having snails in your salad. Rarely, but it happens.", the black-haired said awkwardly and drank her tea. As so often, there was a comforting silence around them and Mikasa was surprised that Levi was the one who broke it this time.

"I realised how bad it really was when I didn't live there anymore. I remember the years I waited for the snow to fall when I see it now. It's okay to get used to things. It makes you go through it. It makes you survive." Mikasa took the empty cup from his hand and placed it on the floor before she embraced the man next to her.

"Don't tell me you sat by the window year after year, waiting for frozen water...", she said in a teasing kind of way. Levi looked at her in annoyance but still he put his arm around the woman.

"Don't laugh, I waited for snow every day of winter."

She laughed. "Poor you. And we waited every day of winter for it to stop. Once we were snowbound. It was kinda fun."

Levi lifted an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Sometimes I haven't seen my parents for hours.", Mikasa said seriously before a smug smile found it's way inside her face. Levi did the same and kissed her.


End file.
